valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Dorothy Howard
Shocktrooper |Likes = Mica Hawkins Claudia Mann |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Jewelry Company owner |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Eri Yasui |English = Kari Wahlgren }} is an eighteen year old Squad 7 shocktrooper who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Her family ran an ironworks factory in Fouzen. She dreams of designing accessories made of precious metals. Prone to extreme stage fright, her face goes scarlet when forced to speak to others. Her frail constitution is yet more proof of her sheltered upbringing. Following her dream, she began a jewelry company. To avoid the need to speak to others directly, her business works on a custom-made, mail-order-only basis. 'Expanded Biography' Dorothy is extremely shy, and will blush whenever she has to stand in front of other people. In addition, Dorothy was born with physical frailties, so her family was always very overprotective of her. Her dream is to become a designer of accessories made of precious metals, but her shy nature prevents her from starting an actual jewelry brand. Instead, she operates solely as a made-to-order jewelry artisan. Dorothy's family owns an iron-manufacturing plant in Fouzen. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 217 *Accuracy - 14 *Evasion - 10 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 380 *Accuracy - 43 *Evasion - 31.4 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Metal Head' - The smell of iron clears their head, leading to a boost in attack power. *'Frail Body' - Having less than half-full AP makes them feel totally exhausted, leading to decreased defense. *'Stage Fright' - Being sighted by multiple enemies puts them on the spot, making them too afraid to move. *'N/A' - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'Damage Boost' - Attack power against human targets is boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Kamikaze' - Both accuracy and evasion receive a boost if HP drops to a single digit. *'Neutralize' - Attacks have a set chance of preventing the enemy from counter attacking. *'Double Attack' - They have a set chance of being able to attack twice consecutively. Quotes Selection *"I'll do what I can!" *"Okay...here goes!" Attacking *"Haaah!" *"Please hit!" *"Ha!" Killing a Foe *"I'm good." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy sighted." *"I found one!" Team Attack *"Don't forget me!" *"...I can help too!" *"...Let's do this!" *"Mica! I can help!" (Mica) *"Claudia! I can help!" (Claudia) Personal Potentials *"Ohhh...I work with metals for fun." (Metal Head) *"Huhh...I'm bushed here..." (Frail Body) *"I-I mean...uh...should I?" (Stage Fright) Battle Potentials: *"Uhh...I'll do my best." (Damage Boost) *"If that's how you wanna play!" (Kamikaze) *"Please don't take this personally!" (Neutralize) *"I-I can go another round!" (Double Attack) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thanks so much." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit: *"You can't! I won't let you die!" *"Hurry....do something fast!" *"Mica...stay strong!" (Mica) *"Claudia...don't die!" (Claudia) HP Critical *"...Sure you mean me?" *"Don't get your hopes up." Unconsciousness: *"I don't...want to..." Death *"Ugh, if I knew it'd...come to this, I...would've stayed at home in...bed..." Enter Squad 7 *"H-Hello there, I'm Dorothy! I'll umm...I'll do my best!" Exit Squad 7 *"I'm kind of relieved to be leaving. O-oh, but I'll come back if you needed me." Gallery VC1 = - Cut-scenes = File:VC Dorothy1.png|Dorothy's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles. }} }} Trivia *Dorothy is probably the weakest Shocktrooper in the game due to Stage Fright; this gives her a chance of losing all her remaining AP if she has a line of sight to five or more enemies, and can activate any time she sights or unsights enemies. Obviously, losing all AP when she is sighted by at least five enemies might as well just have her drop dead on the spot. Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters